warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Leylin Farlier/Spells
Spells Rank 0 Spells * Acidic Aqua Shot (Rank 0 Spell) : Creates a green ball of acid. ** Effective Distance:7 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 3 Seconds ** Power: 5 Points ** It has a low corrosive ability among rank 0 spells * Umbra's Hand (Rank 0 Spell) : Conjures a hand from the target's shadows ** Effective Distance: 10 Meters ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 ** Casting Time: 4 Seconds ** Power: 4 ** Good as a surprise attack. * Negative Energy Eye ': This is a reconnoitring spell, a special material needed when casting it, a transparent crystal. When cast, it produces a black vertical pupil in the middle of the crystal, the crystal can be divided at least one time to investigate multiple places at the same time. An advantage of this spell is that doesn't result in a backlash when the crystal is destroyed, the acolyte must be very proficient in controlling dark energy particles among their peers to be able to use it though. * '''Secondary Energy Fireball ': Produces a fireball that has some of the properties of negative energy, a mix between fire(main) and dark magic. * 'Cloud Of Afterlife ': Creates a black cloud that corrodes anything it comes in contact with. More effective against living things, cause less damage to the environment than other spells. A kind of powder is needed as a material. It has a great corrosive ability among rank 0 spells. ** '''Flaming Cloud of Afterlife : A modified version of Cloud Of Afterlife,' '''it looks like a red-green cloud. It has been designed specifically for use against Lightning users, filled with the most conducive energy particles for the Lightning element, it has the ability to greatly weaken the effects of Lightning spells, thus weakning the target's resistance against the corrosive effects of the spell. This spell is a bane to Lightning users, it also has an added benefit of being very effective against Ice users due to its head conductivity. * '''Sluggish Spell' : It shoots a green ray that turns into a ring of light as soon as it reaches its target and greatly slows them down to around half their original speed. * Ice Enchantment ': Can temporarily transform a weapon to a low-grade Ice attribute artifact. ** Power: It raises the physical power of each strike to 3-5 from 1-3. It also imbues the weapon with the effects of Ice attacks. * '''Decomposing Oil Water ': Produces several dark oily bodies which merge to form the figure of a lion head-like apparition, which is directly fired in the direction of the target. It has a moderate corrosive ability among rank 0 spells. Great damage can be dealt to the target by igniting the oil stuck on their bodies after the lion disintegrates. * 'Shadow Embodiment ': Conjures an illusion that imitates a living creature. Leylin used this spell in combination with Leeching Vines to create a trap to a Rank 2 Acolyte.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-52 * 'Leeching Vines ': Creates a human sized collection of vines covered with sharp and long thorns, it coils around the target and pierce them with the thorns which will drain their blood. Leylin used this spell in combination with Shadow Embodiment to create a trap to a Rank 2 Acolyte. * 'Unnamed Bewitching Spell ': Makes the target feel at peace, muddling their mind to extract information easily. It can lower the spiritual strength of Spirit Bodies. * 'Dampened Earth ' * '''Corpse Manipulation * Ground Spear : Shoots yellow-brown mud spikes from the ground with a great penetrative force. ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 2 *** Magical Power - 2 * Floating Feather Spell ': A spell that allows the user to lessen their weight (or the weight of things they cast the spell on) to float down. It also allows limited movement on the horizontal and vertical directions, possibly by making one side heavier than the others. * '''Stone Bind ': Creates restraints and cuffs from stone and binds the target. * '''Shadow Bind : Summons shadow chains that bind the target to the shadows and stop any movement. * Crystalline Blood : A spell that crystalize blood into blood essence crystals. * Shapeshifting Spell (Modified) - Rank 0 Spell : '''Able to change the height and appearance of a person, even the energy waves radiation. ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 3 *** Magical Power - 3 * '''And many others... Rank 1 Spells * Latent Fireball (Rank 1 Spell) ** Attribute - Darkness and Fire ** Degree of Attack - 30 Degrees * Darkness element’s Shadow Concealment (Rank 1 spell) ** Its effects are: After the Magus cast this spell, he could hide within the crack of the shadow world and he would be immune to the attacks that happen in the real world. Time of concealment: 20s Elemental essence conversion bonus: 14s. It consumes a spiritual force of 10 and magic power of 10. * Shadow Domain (Rank 1 Area Attack Spell) ** Effects - Instantly produce a shadow domain of 100m x 100m. ** Effects on Host :' *** Agility increased by 30% *** Rate of recovery of spiritual force is increased by 10% *** Resistance to elements is increased by 10% ** Duration - 5 minutes ** Consumption ': *** Spiritual Force - 15 *** Magical Power - 15 * Shadow Stealth '(Rank 1 Spell) Similar to the Black Horrall Snake's skill. It negates any attack while in stealth mode. * '''Crimson Palm '(Rank 1 Spell) Leylin's palms turns extremely slender, and his fingernails turned razor sharp. Scorching hot blood colored flames also covers his hands. '''Rank 2 Spells * Scorching Touch '''(Rank 2 Spell) Shoots fiery streaks of energy through the air. * '''Shadow Flames (Rank 2 Spell) Elements: darkness, fire. Might: 120 degrees * Illusory Body '(Rank 2 Spell) * '''Lance of Corrosion '(Rank 2 Spell) A black spear ringed with red flames. *'''Toxic Bile (Rank 2 innate Spell): Through neurotoxins let out of any part of the body, carry out an area of effect attack that attacks all living beings! Consumption: 10 spiritual force, 10 magic power. Rank 3 Spells * Shadowflame Plague '(Rank 3 Spell) Blazing dark red flames. * '''Death's Blade '(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Terrifying elemental particles converging, taking the shape of a gigantic jet-black sickle. * 'Fatality's Tip '(Rank 3 Single Target Spell) Concentrates all energy into one piercing point, designed to be an execution technique. ** Attribute - Darkness & Fire ** Effects - corrosion & Burn ** Power - 330 - 360 degrees '''Rank 4 Spells * Bloodline Shield '''(Rank 4 Spell) A black-scaled shield that had ferocious Giant Kemoyin Serpent images portrayed on it. ** '''Shield Strike The shield collapses then attacks the enemy. * Soaring Demonic Phoenix 'A skill developed after fusing Kemoyin's Pupil with Fireplume. A demonic black flaming phoenix appears whenever used whose black flames engulf anything it touches. * '''Soul Guard '(Rank 4 Spell) A spell that defends against soul invasion. * '''Illusory Scepter (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Large amounts of dreamforce waves gathered in Leylin’s hand, forming a strange ancient scepter. Rank 5 Spells * Distrait Dream (Rank 5 Dream Spell) Type: Dreamforce. Illusory effect: Causes target to sink into their own dream realm and lose all senses with the external world. 90% chance of causing confusion to a Radiant Moon Magus’ truesoul. Effects weaken slightly depending on number of times used. * Distorted Labyrinth (Rank 4 Dream Spell) Creates an enormous labyrinth from Dream force. * Splendid Lunar Illusion (Rank 5 Dream Spell) the A.I. Chip's projected Dreamscape spell formation was able to penetrate through all defenses, directly transporting the opponent’s true soul into the Dreamscape with a 90% attack accuracy against a Radiant Moon Magus. Rank 7 Spells * Alternate World Reincarnation! (Rank 7 spell) Ability to split the truesoul of the main body and project the body to another world to be reincarnated. The main body will have absolute control over the truesoul clone and synchronise completely with the world origin force’s frequency, getting treatment as a native would. Referenced material: ‘Soul Splitting Technique’, ‘How to control your soul— Enoja’, ‘Exploring the mysteries of the world’, ‘Truesoul concealment— Basics for Devils’. Rank 8 Spells *'Karsus’ Avatar' (Rank 12 arcane spell) (???) Allows the caster to substitute the Weave Goddess and take over control of the Weave.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-976/ ** This is a mysterious arcane spell. With the caster’s understanding of the Weave, its might changes. Grasping it allows you to become a powerful higher god in an instant! ** ['''Dirch Note:' The "Rank 12" here is the WoG rank, Leylin mentioned that it is equivalent to a rank 8 spell in the Shadow World, while he was using/testing it on the Shadow Weave.]'' Divine Spells * Warp Reality: Anything can be changed in the presence of a god. Host can consume divine force to change the laws in the material planes, Hell, Heaven, the Abyss, and even hostile divine kingdoms. Range is limited by divine rank. * Epic Massacre: Host can obtain divine force by conducting massacres. Any gods killed by the host’s true body will have their divine spirits thoroughly exterminated. * Death’s Decree: The user of the domain can cause the death of any creature he wills. Those without divine power will lose their lives immediately, and the effects on divine beings depends on their divine rank. * Fall of Seven Sins: As the Lord of Original Sin, the Host can use any negative emotions to affect the target’s mind, inducing the power of nightmares to have the target turn. Applies to beings of law as well. Innate Spells * Eye of Petrification (Rank 1 Spell):' A petrifying gaze will be emitted from the eyes, equivalent to the might of a petrification spell. The target will immediately be petrified. For more powerful beings, they would become rigid temporarily! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual Force - 1 *** Magic Power - 1 **'Eye of Petrification (Augmented: Rank 2): '''Might of a peak rank 2 petrification spell (Hydro Phase) * '''Kemoyin Scales (Rank 1 Spell):' A layer of scales will form instantly providing a layer of defense. ** Physical defense: 25 degrees ** Magic defense: 27 degrees ** Consumption: *** Every 5 hours Spiritual Force - 1 *** Every 5 hours Magic Power - 1 **'Kemoyin Scales (Augmented: Rank 3): Physical resistance increased to 175, magical increased to 160 (hydro phase) * Frost '(Rank 1 Spell): Increase in affinity and control of frost energy particles. Reduction by 40 degrees of frost related attacks! Ability to manipulate frost energy in a small area. * '''Toxic Bile '(Rank 2 Spell):The ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent possessed terrifying toxic abilities, and its mature form could even corrode the void. Through modification of their bodies and bloodline, ancient Warlocks were able to transplant this ability into their own bodies. Prerequisites: Modification of heart to that of Giant Kemoyin Serpent to 100%. Effect: Through neurotoxins let out of any part of the body, carry out an area of effect attack that attacks all living beings! ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 **'Toxic Bile (Augmented: Rank 3): '''After Leylin strengthening his bloodline using the Lamia's fingerbone it was augmented to rank 3 (Hydro Phase) * '''Intimidating Gaze '(Rank 3 Spell):After numerous blood purification, the Giant Kemoyin Serpent, as an elite ancient predator, has its might absorbed and assimilated into the bloodline Warlock. They who held the dignity of creatures from ancient times has a force field with an intimidating effect! * Effect: any living being that is within the perimeter will have their powers suppressed. Those with weak willpower will enter a state of confusion. Rank 1 Magus will have their abilities weakened by 50%, rank 2 Magus weakened by 30% and Magi of the same rank will have their stats reduced by 10% ** Consumption: *** Spiritual force - 10 *** Magic power - 10 * 'Bloodline Metamorphosis '(Rank 4 Spell) Combines the rank 1 innate spells— Kemoyin’s Scales and Petrifying Gaze, rank 2 innate spell— Toxic Bile and rank 3 spell— Intimidating Gaze to form the ancient Morning Star Arcane Art— Kemoyin Serpent Transformation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-506/ ** It allows the Warlock himself to temporarily revert to his ancestral form, and turn into a terrifying ancient creature A Giant Kemoyin Serpent with a body more than ten thousand meters long. ** The creature was still completely under the Warlock’s control, and he even retained his original spell-casting abilities. * '''Devour: (Rank 5) The innate spell of his evolved Kemoyin Emperor Serpent, capable of devouring energy not supported by laws. Capable of helping him recover, which upon promotion to Radiant Moon helped him kill two opposing Rank 5 Magi and seriously wounding a third. * Devour (Improved): '''(Rank 6) After breaking through the bloodline shackles and devouring Beelzebub's Truesoul split clone in the Purgatory World, gaining 99% of the Law of Devour and becoming a pseudo rank 7, the Devour ability was upgraded to consume energy powered by laws. * '''Devour (Law): (Rank 7) After successfully advancing to rank 7, the Law of Devour becomes inheritable through his bloodline. * World Devour: (Rank 8)The laws of devouring have reached their limits. With the support of other laws, host has gained the ability to devour worlds. The Nightmare Hydra can devour all dimensions, semi-planes, and small worlds. I can absorb the bloodlines, emotions, and even laws of what it devours… continuation Bloodline Abilities * Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Supplementary abilities '''(Rank 5) ** '''Control: The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring. The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force *** With the advancing of Leylin's Main Body, the Targaryen Bloodline also advanced, along with many upgrades, the Devouring ability was one of them. **** Devour (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited * Targaryen Winged Serpent Supplementary abilities (Rank 7) ** Control: The Targaryen Winged possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. ** Devouring (Rank 7 innate spell) — With a perfect comprehension of the laws of devouring, its power has greatly risen. The ability can now be inherited. * Nightmare Absorption Bloodline abilities ** Dream Eater: Allows host to infiltrate the target’s dream world, constructing an illusion and causing their truesoul to degenerate. The host can then devour the target’s dream world and absorb everything. Warning: If the target’s soul force is too powerful, or they see through the dream world, it may injure the host in an unpredictable manner! As the host’s bloodline concentration is limited, it can only be used once every 10 days. *** [Note: It is an ability of the clone in the World of Gods, but because it is a bloodline ability it is connected to the truesoul. Therefore the main body, with the same truesoul, is also able to use this spell.] Other Abilities Dream Ability * Illusory Dream: Might when casting illusory-type spells increased by 50%. Resistance to illusions increased by 35%. Host has a possibility of creating a dream forcefield around the body, bewitching intellectual creatures!http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-647/ Hybrid Attacks * Divine Prairie Flames '''(Rank 3 Potion-combination Spell) Great flames and many fire serpents engulfing a large area. Combination of 3 potions: ** Defiant Ring of Fire - A fiery-red test tube forming a giant ring of fire. ** Wind Blast - Two light green test tubes forming great gales, blowing the flames in all directions. ** Oil roasting potion - A purplish-black potion exploding in the air, and dispersing something like crude oil in gaseous form. '''Other Strength Systems * Multilimb Strength ' ** A strength augmenting spell/technique from the Blackrain world. *'Modified Fireplume: Soaring Demonic Phoenix'''http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-575/ ** The modified strength system of the Lava World, enables user to control flames, and with Leylin's modification, enables the user to control dark flames, flames that consumes other types of fire. '''Feats * Legendary Sturdiness: Rigorous tempering and advancement has rendered your body comparable to that of a legendary beast. Regeneration has been strengthened. * Scholarly: '''Having accumulated a tremendous amount of knowledge, including many secret inheritances, you have explored many of the secrets of the World of Gods. Appraisal has reached the maximum level, allowing you to appraise any material from the World of Gods. * '''Divine Body: '''A god’s true form is made entirely out of divine force, and can change in any way. Grants peak tolerance to all environments as well as the ability to travel to the outer planes. Grants the permanent ability to understand all languages, as well as Epic Damage Reduction and Epic Magic Resistance. Grants immunity to all spells below rank 9, as well as other spells like Timestop. * '''Dreamscape View / Vision: Host possesses the ability to see through Dreamscape, can now look straight at the souls of other people. Any concealment will be rendered immaterial, and nothing can hide from the host’s eyes. Specialties * Origin Force Detection: '''Legendary arcanists were not satisfied with casting spells using elemental energy. They set their sights on the deeper secrets of the world, discovering the existence of the world origin force. They named it origin energy and tried to control it, engendering the ire of the gods with their deep research * '''Origin Force Amplification. * Illusions: Host automatically grasps illusions, granting an additional 20% to the power of illusory spells. References Category:Leylin Farlier